


just like that

by mitsukyu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: The loving each other thing, that's what they're doing.





	just like that

He's in love, Hyungwon realizes, halfway through kissing his way down Hoseok's body. Hoseok squirms and tries not to giggle at every touch of lips and tongue and Hyungwon thinks, I love him, shit, I love him so much. 

"You're stopping?" Hoseok asks, uncertainty or maybe just arousal high in his voice. 

"No," Hyungwon promises. He rest his cheek on Hoseok's stomach, just below the curve of his ribs. "Just thinking." 

Hoseok hums and brushes a hand through a Hyungwon's hair. "Last time you did this you fell asleep on me," he says, but he doesn't sound like he minds. 

Hoseok's skin is impossibly soft under Hyungwon's cheek and he can feel the rise and fall of every breath. He closes his eyes, traces a pattern with gentle fingers along Hoseok's side, his waist and hips. Pinches him once at the top of his hipbone. Hoseok slaps at his hand and then tangles their fingers together.

"I love you," Hyungwon says, the words half pressed into the warmth of Hoseok's skin. Still loud enough. He looks up then, hurriedly, to see Hoseok's face. If Hoseok looked surprised, Hyungwon's already missed it. Hoseok smiles, wide and pleased and sweet. 

There will never be a time, Hyungwon thinks, when he doesn't want to kiss that mouth. The thought is sappy enough he wants to kick himself or maybe throw up a little, but that doesn't make it less true. It would piss him off, if he didn't feel a little bit like he was floating. 

"Love you too," Hoseok tells him. 

"Just like that?" Hyungwon asks.

"Just like that." Hoseok laughs. Hands curling around Hyungwon's arms, he urges him up to kiss him. More enthusiasm than finesse, wet lips and tongue and still half laughing. "What did you expect?" 

"I don't know," Hyungwon murmurs against his mouth, because he doesn't. He props himself up on his elbows, looks down at Hoseok. This hasn't always been about love, he wants to say. It's been about — fun? release? being able to reach out and pull Hoseok in, closer and closer until there's no space left between them. 

Pressed together like pages in a book, skin against skin and just a look and a twitch of his lips and he knows what Hoseok is thinking. Paragraphs of their souls blending into one another. 

So maybe it has always been about love. 

He says nothing. Dips in for another kiss. Chaste, deliberate, pressed against the corner of Hoseok's mouth. Lets Hoseok pull him back in for another kiss and another. Hyungwon's shirt hiked up, heated skin against skin. 

"Anyway," Hoseok says, fingers playing along Hyungwon's sides like he's an instrument of flesh and bone, pauses to nip at his lower lip, "I already told you so last week." 

"What?" He pulls back. Frowns. Tries to think. "Did you wait until I was asleep?"

Hoseok laughs. "No!" he protests. "It was when you came to bring me pizza." 

"Oh." Hyungwon does remember that. Hoseok wide-eyed and sincere. "I assumed you were talking to the pizza." 

Hoseok snorts with laughter. "You're terrible!" he protests. 

"You're the terrible one. Obviously." He huffs out a breath. His arms are tired so he lets himself collapse, boneless, half on top of Hoseok and half next to him. 

Perhaps ninety percent on top of Hoseok, ten percent next to him. 

Honestly, he barely touches the mattress. 

"Heavy," Hoseok protest and then wraps his arms around his waist, as if he's afraid that will make Hyungwon leave. Hyungwon snorts in derision at the assumption. 

"Hmm. Must be all that pizza," he says. 

Their legs tangle together and he tucks his head in the crook of Hoseok's shoulder. He's tempted to just sleep, but pressed so close together, he can feel Hoseok squirm every time his breath tickles his neck. He's so sensitive and it would be Hyungwon's favorite thing if he didn't have a whole stupid list of favorite things about Hoseok already. He could write a damn book. Or several. Poetry by Chae Hyungwon, Volumes I, II, III, IV and V. Each an ode to Hoseok. A progressive descent. Ascent. 

He noses closer, presses sloppy wet kisses along the line of his throat. Revels in the way Hoseok shivers. 

"The worst thing about this job," Hyungwon muses, "is that I can't cover you in hickeys all over." He adds the gentlest scrape of teeth for good measure and Hoseok groans, his fingers tightening at Hyungwon's hips, 

"Wait until winter. I can wear scarves or something."

"Good plan." 

"You'll have to let me return the favor, though."

"Better plan." He runs his fingertips down Hoseok's chest, hard muscles and soft skin and Hoseok's breath hitches. 

"Hyungwon," he says, "what are we doing?" 

Hyungwon blinks. Hums uncertainly. Thinks about poetry and books and pages of souls. "Love," he decides. "The loving each other thing. We're doing that, right?" 

Hoseok gives him an incredulous look. 

"Not what you meant?" Hyungwon guesses, one corner of his mouth lifted in an awkward smile.

"No," Hoseok says. "I meant more like, right this moment." He blinks, then laughs. "Good answer, though." 

"So easily pleased." 

"Only because we're doing the loving each other thing," Hoseok concedes, still grinning, arms around his waist to pull him closer, as if that's at all possible. 

It's a good place to be, Hyungwon decides. Slowly melting into each other. 

"So, since we _are_ doing the loving each other thing," he says, "I'll just stay here, okay? Don't wanna move." 

"Hyunwoo will get quite a shock when he comes back," Hoseok says mildly. 

"He'll get over it. Anyway, I'm still mostly dressed." 

"I'm not." 

Hyungwon lifts his head for the sole purpose of raising a visible eyebrow. "Are you ever?" 

Hoseok hums. "Fair point. Still." 

"I know, I know." Hyungwon sighs. "Ten more minutes."

"You'll be asleep in five." 

"Not if you keep me entertained?" Hyungwon tries. 

"We disproved that last week," Hoseok reminds him. 

"... We'd had a long day." 

"True," Hoseok allows. 

"Anyway," Hyungwon says, pauses for a kiss, "you've been working out a lot. Worst case scenario, you can totally carry me back to my bed." 

"We disproved _that_ last week as well." Hoseok frowns in concern. "That bump on your head didn't fuck up your memory, did it?" 

" _No_ , I'm just saying, you'd had a long day as well. I was being magnanimous, thank you very much." 

Hoseok laughs. "Thank you, I'm sure. The question is, are you willing to risk me dropping you again?" 

"Yeah," Hyungwon decides. "Worth it." 

"Oh," Hoseok says. Pauses. "Really?" 

"Of course."

"Okay." 

Hyungwon considers this when nothing more seems to be forthcoming. "Okay? Just like that?" he asks, to check. Hoseok laughs, holds him just a bit tighter. 

"Yeah, just like that."

"I'll try to stay awake, though," Hyungwon says. 

"I'll try not to drop you," Hoseok offers in return. "Hyungwon?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I love you more than pizza." 

Hyungwon laughs quietly. "Good. That's good. How about ramen? That's the real test with you, do you love me more than ramen?" 

"Hmm," Hoseok hums loudly in an extended show of thinking. "Maybe just as much as ramen." 

"Asshole," Hyungwon says, pinches his side and then leans in for another kiss. "I love you too."


End file.
